Coma
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Aunque entre ellos fue amistad, la rivalidad entre sentimientos hace que comenzó la guerra entre ellos, haciendo que el cayera en COMA. Divido en dos mundos, unidos están, ella guardara por siempre su sonrisa y el los recuerdos del sus sentimientos. Podrá acaso los sentimientos no correspondidos ganar? [Entren que depende de ustedes si lo continuo) Cap 2: Resubido
1. Comienzo

Bien mientras avanzo mi fic… este pequeño one-shot! En el mejor de los cosas serán al menos 4 capitulos

Nero: otra pareja irracional, bueno no tanta

Ahora es… NaYu! Wiii son random!

Nero: si no entendieron pues es _Natsu x Yukino_

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**_

_**Solo la trágica historia**_

_**Basado en una canción real (?) o algo así**_

O0-0O

**.**

**.**

Una peli plateado se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que había en aquel hospital, con unos leves golpes, marcas, vendada en los brazos y piernas.

Esa peli plateada se llama _Yukino Aguria_, que ya llevaba 5 horas en el mismo lugar, mirando directamente a la sala de operaciones, en su rostro se notaba unas ojeras muy marcadas que parecía no haber dormido en días, también rasguños, solo mantenía una expresión la cual sería angustia.

Aun sabiendo que no estaba sola, esperando la señal de los doctores, jamás dirigió la mirada al grupo que se encontraba casi enfrente de ella, pues de entre todos sentía una mirada de odio proveniente de una rubia, jamás le quito la mirada, cosa que asustaba a sus amigos y a la peli plateada aunque esta sabía que la culpa lo tenía ella

**.**

**.**

_**Yukino **__**POV**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**(7 horas antes y actual)**_

_No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, donde estoy, por alguna razón no recuerdo que había pasado antes, esos eran mis único pensamientos, al fin cuando pude abrir los ojos solo veía un techo blanco y unos paramédicos que detonaban alivio al ver que reaccionaba_

_- Do-Dónde estoy? -fue lo primero que pude decir ya que aún no estaba segura donde estaba-_

_- está en una ambulancia señorita, no se fuerce mucho _

_Me dijeron con calma mientras yo logre verme un poco, me sorprendí mucho pues estaba sangrando un poco y tenía algunas heridas._

_Poco a poco volvía a perder el conocimiento… _

_Y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en una camilla mientras me decía que mis golpes eran leves y me dieron de alta, solo que cuando pensé que me había sido tan leve el doctor te menciona, estas peor que yo y que no sabían si ibas a vivir._

_Entonces lo recordé… cuando salí huyendo de ti, esas palabras me afectaron mucho… porque de entre todo los días que existes elegiste hoy, por esa __**hermosa palabra**_ _aquella que lleve tiempo esperando para que saliera de tus labios._

_Por mi miedo me aleje y ahora te arrastre a tu muerte, porque tenía que ser tan idiota, porque me comportaba así cuando estás conmigo, __**Natsu**_

_**Yukino **__**POV FIN**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**.**

**.**

Y así siguió Aguria recordando lo que había pasado, aunque ella pensaba que la mirada de odio que le daba la rubia era por el accidente, pues en realidad era por otras.

Cambiando la dirección hacia el grupo, las 4 personas miraban fijamente a la de ojos marrones.

En todas esas horas jamás se dirigieron alguna palabra o lograron mirarse a los ojos, el incómodo silencio y notar la mirada asesina de su compañera a hacia la pobre chica ponía todo peor, la tensión se hacía más grave tras pasar otra hora más y nada.

Cuando la desesperanza y el temor al fin llega, un doctor aun con la ropa de cirugía salía de la sala, se mostraba serio, cosa que hizo que el temor se envolviera en ellos.

- _Do-Doctor que ha pasado_ -tartamudeando y nerviosa se encontraba la pelirroja, la mirada seria de aquel doctor fue fijamente al grupo más grande, donde se encontraba la muchacha- _Doctor?..._

- _Les tengo 2 noticias, quieren la buena o la mala_ -todos se miraban entre sí, la peli plateada solo mirada al docto con una mirada suplicante, ella quería saber exactamente y directamente como estaba su "Amigo"- _Bueno les diré la buena, las perforación que tenía en el pulmón logramos cerrárselo y parar la hemorragia y la mala_.

- _¡Ya dígalo de una vez!_ -la paciencia de todos había llegado al límite, el deseo de todos era que al menos esa mala noticia no fuera tan grabe.

- _El muchacho ha caído en __**Coma**_ -fueron las últimas palabras del doctor antes de retirarse.

Yukino y Lucy, las más preocupadas y que se habían levantado ahora se encontraban de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismas, las palabras del doctor les había pegado fuerte, más que a los demás, ellas les tenían un fuerte cariño al muchacho peli rosa de nombre Natsu Dragneel, claro que ellos solo le tenían "cariño", no cambiaba el hecho que fueron las más afectadas.

El grupito formado por la pelirroja, un peli azul oscuros, un pelinegro y por último la prima del Dragneel una peli azul, sintieron aquel balde de agua caerles como si fuera hielo, los 4 miraron a las muchachas, todos sabían aquel cariño diferente que le tenían.

La culpa, fue lo que domino en ese preciso momento a Yukino, ella estaba segura que la culpa era solo de ella y ese pensamiento era compartido con Lucy que después de un rato miro a la Aguria.

- _Es tu culpa_ -se comenzó hacer lentamente a la peli plateada, al fin cuando la tuvo de frente, le proporciona una fuerte cachetada a la peli plateada- _¡Tú tienes toda culpa de que el este en ese estado, pensé que éramos amigos, es culpa eres, eres una!... ¡Una desgraciada Yukino! _-fueron las últimas palabras antes de darle otra cachetada y retirarse de ahí corriendo entre lágrimas, siendo seguida por Gray el peli azulado, Gajeel el peli negro y Erza la pelirroja.

- _Yukino-san sé que no es su culpa, no tiene que echarse toda la culpa de lo sucedido_ -de consuelo habla la peli azul Wendy mientras se retira a buscar a su amiga.

- _Porque todos, me quieren hacer sentir peor_ -con la voz apagada solo le quedaba ver el techo, sus ojos marrones ahora eran opacos más de lo que eran al principio, ya solo le quedaba ir a visitarlo y esperar, solo esperar a que algún día pudiera ver aquellos ojos jade que una vez, amo.

**.**

**.**

O0-0O

A partir de aquí es responsabilidad de ustedes si quieren que continúe, por ese puede que sea el final

Pero si a vosotros os a gustado lo continuo

Por qué las partes que vendrían serian a la perspectiva

(Va en orden)

Lucy

Yukino

Natsu

Espero que les gustes y que dejen _**Reviews **_para que lo pueda continuar, perdón si soy algo monótona con mi escritura, no soy buena ok?

_**REVIEWS?**_


	2. Lucy

RESUBIDO

Mande el capítulo que no era la anterior le hacía falta el pequeño Flash Back, perdón si es algo corto

Pero es que el de Yukino pero sobre todo Natsu no creo q serán nada… cortos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se ya se tarde mucho, pero como dije Coma lo hice improvisado jeje

Nero: nos alegra saber que les gusto

Vamos con Lucy!

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**_

_**Solo la trágica historia**_

_**Basado en una canción real (?) o algo así**_

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya ha transcurrido 1 mes desde aquel accidente, la preocupación de muchos era grande al ver que su amigo aun no reaccionaba todos dieron su grano de arena, en ningún momento el peli rosa fue dejado solo, todos hacían lo posible para estar con él, aunque cada uno tiene su vida propia y ya no podían seguir visitándolo a cada rato como siempre, habían 2 personas que eran capaces de dejar todo, por más regaños o que fueran despedidas, dejarían todo por aquel muchacho caído en _**Coma**_.

Una de ellas, Lucy Heartfilia que lo iba a visitar todos los días, aun cuando es regañada por sus padres, ella jamás ha dejado de visitar a su amigo.

**.**

"_Ya no sé qué hacer ni que pensar, verte en ese estado me esta destrozando, reacciona Natsu… Reacciona no quiero seguir viéndote así_" Eran los únicos pensamientos que se repetía Lucy que con fuerza agarraba la mano de Natsu que con todas sus fuerzas la chica trataba de no llorar y no mostrarse tan débil enfrente de el.

Llevando 1 hora con él, solo había cambiado las flores que siempre le llevado cada 4 días, le contaba lo que pasaba cada día, esa era la rutina que siempre hacia, aun estando con el su sonrisa había desaparecido al paso de los días, sus ojos chocolates ahora era un marrón muy oscuro mostrando una gran tristeza, que también mostraban aquellas ojeras y marcas que demostraban su cansancio y las veces que había llorado por el peli rosa, lo que es llamado alegría murió en ella, ya que en aquel mes la esperanza moría lentamente por más que quisiera aquellos pensamientos de que no volvería la atormentaban.

La Heartfilia aun con el corazón desgarrado su odia hacia su ex amiga era aún más grande al pasar los días y el tener que encontrarse con ella siempre hacia rivalizar de quien lo cuidaría.

_- Vete de aquí Aguria, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_ -con un tono desagradable habla la rubia, el solo hecho de ver a esa mujer le revolvía todo su ser, convirtiéndola en alguien de un gran odio-

- _Lucy-sama solo vengo a dejarle esto a Nat…_ -pero antes de poder terminar es interrumpida por la rubia que en su mirada demacrada solo mostraba aquel odio que mantenía hacia ella-

- _¡Ni te atrevas a decir su nombre! El hecho que digas su nombre ara que nunca despierte, ya que esto paso por tu culpa y solo la tuya YUKINO_ -sus palabras era veneno para la peliblanca que sin más, baja la mirada derrotada y comienza a retirarse lentamente muy herida.

Aunque pareciera que ella había sido malvada, no se podía evitar pensar que esta al igual que Yukino guardaba los mismos sentimientos hacia Natsu.

_"__Hago bien no, Natsu? Yukino tiene toda la culpa verdad__? Por siento este remordimiento Natsu…" _mientras pensaba eso Lucy, caminaba lentamente para volver a la habitación, entonces mira su mano recordando cuando cacheteo a Yukino.

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

- _Es tu culpa_ -se comenzó hacer lentamente a la peli plateada, al fin cuando la tuvo de frente, le proporciona una fuerte cachetada a la peli plateada- _¡Tú tienes toda culpa de que el este en ese estado, pensé que éramos amigos, es culpa eres, eres una!... ¡Una desgraciada Yukino! _-fueron las últimas palabras antes de darle otra cachetada y retirarse de ahí corriendo entre lágrimas, siendo seguida por Gray el peli azulado, Gajeel el peli negro y Erza la pelirroja. 

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**.  
**

Lucy quiera o no, aun teniendo aquel odio hacia Aguria parte de ella le dolió haberle hecho eso y decirle las cosas, el amor ciega incluso la amistad.

"_Yo odio a Yukino, sí, yo odio a Yukino por lo que te hizo Natsu, la odio!" _parecía que la ira volvía a dominarla estando enfrente de la habitación, se apretada fuerte mente las manos hasta que por más extraño que fuera siente un peso en su hombro más bien como si le pusieran un mano, esta se da vuelva pero no encuentra a nadie…

- _Pero que fue eso… _-se decía algo asustada, tal parecía que la falta de sueño ya le estaba afectando hasta que.-

- _No odies a Yukino, es una gran amiga, ojala nunca hubiéramos roto aquella amistad… no? Luigi, ser como antes y salvarlas de nuevo-_

"_Esa voz… no puede ser"_ con desesperación Lucy mira hacia varias dicciones mientras que de sus orbes chocolates caían unas gotas llamadas lágrimas, ni ella misma sabía porque estaba llorando… "_ojala nunca hubiéramos roto aquella amistad_" de su mente ya no salían aquellas palabras, porque le había afectado pero lo más perturbador es la voz que se lo dijo, mirando sus manos que temblaban y sentir más lagrimas pasar por sus mejillas era algo demasiado raro, pero lo que más se preguntaba… porque estaba recordando aquel día…

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

En un hermoso prado lleno de flores (fondo clásico xDD derechos de autor, no es mío) cerca del mar, se notaba cerca un árbol un niño peli rosa de unos 6 años que recostado en el árbol esperaba a sus 2 amigas, una peli plateada que era la más cercana a él y una pequeña rubia que se encontraba mas lejos.

- _vamos Lucy eres muy lentaaa _-le gritaba un niño en un prado algo lejos de una pequeña Lucy-

- _Lucy-san usted puede _-ahora la que le grita era una niña de la misma edad de Lucy y el niño, que aun agotada animaba a su amiga-

-_ no puedooo estoy muy cansada, adelántense _-agitada le dice la rubiecita a sus amigos pero ante esa respuesta el niño se acerca con un gran sonrisa- _eh? Que pasa Natsu_

_- No puedo dejarte atrás! Vamos a llegar todos juntos no Yukino? _-el pequeño peli rosa le agarraba la mano a Lucy mientras que al otro lado Yukino también le agarraba la mano, ambos sonriendo-

- _Pero llegaran más tarde y no quiero que sea mi culpa _

- _No importa Luchy_

_- es cierto lo importante aquí es llegar todo_

_- y Juntos! Somos tus amigos no?_

La pequeña algo sorprendida miraba a sus 2 mejores amigos mientras era casi arrastrada por ellos, con una sonrisa y una nueva energía comienza a correr agarrados de las manos hasta llegar aquel árbol, el pequeño y único hombre Natsu con una pequeña navaja comienza a marca en árbol, que al final deja sonrojada a sus amigas.

"_**Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria y Natsu Dragneel amigos por siempre."**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**.**

- "_Siempre amigos, Lucy"_

- _Natsu… _-fue lo único que dijo Lucy antes de entrar, ilusionada como si ella voz hubiera venido de adentro-

Pero lo único que encontró fue aquella chica, esa que comenzó a dañar la amistad que tenía ella, Yukino y Natsu, aquella al que debería tener su odio concentrado y no hacia Yukino, esa es la mujer que Lucy debería odiar, aquella que agarra la mano de Natsu y tal parecía que le daba un beso, esa… que le quito a Natsu antes que Yukino.

La novia de Natsu, esa peli rosada con cuerpo espectacular… nadie más ni nadie menos que…

- _Oh Lucy, perdón, habrá sido raro ver esto no? Jeje_

- _… cuando llegaste, pensábamos que no vendrías._

- _ahora mismo, hubiera llegado hace tiempo pero no podía salirme del trabajo jaja_

- _qué bueno que hayas venido… Meredy Milkovich_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

A que nadie se esperaba aquel giro! Jajaja me dedique hacerlo bien, lo hubiera subido antes pero no quedaba bien y ahora creo que quedo mejor

Nero: les avisamos que posiblemente subamos los capítulos por mes

Así que no se desesperen si tardo mucho además de que tengo mi otro proyecto

Nero: Amistades Divididas

Oh verdad para que los que no saben espero que puedan verlo, bueno si eres nuevo mira primero Destinos Divididos

Nero: de ahí miras Amistades Dividas, que por cierto, aun no se sabe cuándo se subiera el capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden. 

_**Depende de ustedes que lo continúe**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
